Love and Hate Collide
by Love Will Come
Summary: Arianna falls for James. Little does she know about the games he plays. Little does he know how strong her feelings are. Will Carlos save the day, or will catastrophe happen? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I got the idea for this story daydreaming while watching BTR on TV. Please review, I wanna know if I should go on with the story or not. Okay, thanks! :)**

Arianna Rose Griffin.

That's been my name since January 9th, 1994. I'm the daughter of Arthur Griffin, the fourth most powerful CEO in the world. I am also a singer, but Gustavo is stupid enough to go all around the country to find a lousy boy-band. But, hey, maybe they won't be too bad. Then, I got a text from Kelly:

Hey, we found a band, we'll be getting on the plane in 3 hours

Hope your okay,

Kelly.

I texted back that everything's fine, got my bag, and went down to the pool to meet Jo and Camille. I got down there, took off my shirt and shorts, and jumped in the pool. I laughed. I'd got Jo all wet!

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Sorry! Hey, there's gonna be a new band tommorrow, and I thought you guys would want to meet them!"

"Are they going to be cute?" Camille practically shouted.

"I don't know; I've never seen them, but Gustavo won't get mad-scratch that, he will. But, who cares? He's funny when he's mad!" We all laughed. After a while, I got tired, and went back to my appartment. Kelly had texted me again:

I think there's a boy here you'll like! I'll send you a pic.

The second message had a picture of a tall, dark haired boy, with nice teeth. It had on the bottom of it: This is James, the "pretty boy" of the group lol.

"Wow." I whispered to myself, and bit my lip.

...

The next morning, I put on my prettiest blue dress, black cardigan, and some eyeliner. I went to go find Jo and Camille. I found them, and drove to Rocque Records. I showed them the picture Kelly sent me, but they both didn't really like him. Secretly, I'm glad. He's kinda cute, so maybe they'll find another one.

We parked, and went inside. We went to where Gustavo wanted us to wait; the recording studio. After a while, they came in. They were all cute, but only one caught my eye-and you know who that is. Camille went over to a short, spikey haired boy, and Jo went over to a tall, blonde, boy. I got up, and went over to a short, Latino boy.

"Hi! I'm Carlos! It's nice to meet you!" He gave me a big bear hug, and the boy I saw in the picture came over.

"Hey, I'm James. Sorry for Logan and Kendall's rudeness." We laughed.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm sorry for Camille and Jo!"

"Why?"

"Because, _they_ are anti-social."

"Hey!" Camille and Jo said, simoltaneously.

"Well, it's true!" I laughed. "Anyway, I'm Arianna Griffin, I-"

"Wait, _the_ Arianna Griffin?"

"In the flesh."

"I've always wanted to meet you!"

"Really? Well then, here I am! How 'bout a hug?" We laughed.

"I would be honored!" I laughed and gave him a Gustavo came in, his face was red.

"Why are they here?"

"Because, I invited them. Duh." I said.

"Do NOT give me attitude."

"Sorry..."

"Go, now."

"Fine, come on, love birds, fun time's over."

"Aw!" Camille said. As we drove back to the Palm Woods, Jo and Camille were interogating me.

"So, you like him, don't you?" Jo asked, sitting in the front seat.

"Maybe...you like Kendall, don't you? Oh, and Camille, you like Logan, don't you?"

"Touche." Jo said.

That night, I couldn't stop thinking about James. So many feelings are running throught my mind. But, I have to remember, I just met him, don't rush things.

**Sooo, should I continue? Delete it from my files? Rate please!**


	2. Mean

**Thanks for the reviews! Im gonna advance it to atleast three months now. I just like getting to the drama! lol Here you go!**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

I hate the Jenniffers. With a burning passion. First, Jeniffer #1 is dating James. Second, they are complete and total bitches. Yeah, maybe in these last couple months, I've developed a little crush on James, but that's not the point. I really do care about him, wether he likes it, or not. Anyway, I have to go to Rocque Records to record a song. As I walk down the stairs, the first Jeniffer is standing there, making-out with James. I'm gonna save my breath on her. She doesn't deserve to hear my voice. James pulls away.

"I love you." He says. I gag.

"What? Sorry you don't have the man of your dreams?" Jeniffer said.

"Really, Arianna, ever since Jeniffer and I have started dating, you've been edgy."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. I doubt you really love her, anyway. Just stupid teenage stuff, if you don't love her, why say it? I mean, really?"

"Buzz off." Jeniffer said. I really had the urge to punch her, but I just walked away, for her amusement.

"Don't mind her. She's being a bitch." I hear James say behind me.

"_Excuse me?_" I turned arouned, stunned at what I just heard.

"You heard him. BUZZ OFF. It's none of your business."

"It's MY business if it's ABOUT me. Okay? Your such a stupid _slut_! And, James, if you want to know what a bitch is, look at your girlfriend." With that, I walked away. I was really ready to sing my song now. In fact, it's about Jeniffer.

...

"Okay." Gustavo's voice echoed through his microphone. "You ready?"

"Ready as ever."

"Okay, start."

_You with your words like knives_

_and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_you have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feelin' like a nothin'_

_You, with voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Callin' me out when I'm wounded_

_You pickin' on the weaker man_

_You can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know..._

_Someday I'll be livin' in a big ol' city _

_and all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_and all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides _

_and you wildfire lies and your humilliation_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again_

_as if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down _

_tryin' to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_Bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now _

_'cause you can't lead me down that road_

_and you don't know, what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be livin' in a big ol' city_

_and all your ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_and all your ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar  
>Talking over a football game<br>With that same big loud opinion  
>But nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<br>But all you are is mean  
><em> 

_All you are is mean  
>And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?  
><em>

"That wasn't about me, was it?" Gustavo asked, looking kinda mad. I laughed.

"No, it's about a girl at-" And she came in, with James...this sucks.

"We heard your stupid song. By the way, you can't sing. Hey, James, how 'bout that football game later? 'Kay thanks." She said, and left. That was kinda ironic.

I didn't feel like staying, so I went to my car. Just as I was about to start it up, James came running.

"Can I get a lift?" He asked with that adorable cocky smile of his.

"Fine, get in." He went to the other side, and I started driving.

"Thanks. What's been up with you lately? You haven't been acting like yourself."

I sighed."What would you do if I dated someone you didn't like?"

"I would tell you right away, 'cause I don't want you hurt."

"Well, how do you think I feel? First: you date someone I don't like. Second: You call me a bitch. I haven't been having a very good day today. Oh, and that song, is _about_ Jeniffer. If you do care about me, then next time you'll defend me. Like you did before you dated her. You're changing for her, and I don't like it..."

"Well, who do you _want_ me to date?"

"If I told you, you'd get freaked out." I parked in the parking lot of the Palm Woods. I was about to get out when James stopped me.

"Before you get out, just tell me, I won't get freaked out."

"I-I...I don't...I like you...alot, James. And, I guess, I would kinda want you to date...Me." James had an anxious look on his face.

"Didn't I tell you? You are freaked out. I mean, I get it, I may not be the _prettiest_ girl in the world, but...I'm not bad."

"You _ are _the prettiest girl in the world. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?"

"Appearently along time." I muttered under my breath. James pulled me into him...and kissed me. I melted into him, knowing I couldn't fight him. I'd have to use _every_ fiber in my body, which, everyone knows, I don't use. Our tongues danced, and I pulled away.

''I-I shouldn't... you're dating Jeniffer and it's wrong." Even though I was still mezmerized by the kiss.

"I thought you hated her."

"Even though she deserves it, it's still not fair. Just, call me when you _don't_ have a girl-friend. Now, get out." I said harshly.

"Thanks." he said. I sighed. I know I'm being mean, but he _is_ dating her. Even though it would be nice to give a taste of her own medicene, I'm not like _her_. I'm not a skank. I don't use boys for my entertainment. James gave me a smile and wink, but I shuddered. I don't know why, but the thought of James and I dating is kind of wierd.

...

Later on, I got a call from James:

"Hey, you said to call when I don't have a girlfriend,"

"Yes."

"Well, how would you like to go to Kiss and Tell with me?"

"You broke up with Jenniffer?" I asked, astounded at what I just heard.

"You bet I did."

"I guess..."

"I'll take that as a yes. By the way, we're going tonight with Jo and Kendall."

"_Tonight_? Well, what tme does it start?"

"Eight O' clock."

"Okay," I liked at the time. 7:30. "you decided to call me 30 minutes _before_ the movie? Give me about...15 minutes."

" 'Kay, see you in a bit."

"Okay, bye." I can't belive this is happening. He broke up with Jenniffer for _me_? I put on a black Beatles shirt and some dark, blue jeans. I got my blue pea-cout, purse, and put on my converse. I knocked on 2Js door, to find Kendall, looking worried, and James playing HALO. Of course, Carlos opened the door.

"You look pretty." He said, looking up and down to look at my clothes.

"Thank 's Jo at?"

"The bathroom." Jo came out of the bathroom, saw me, and ran to give me a hug.

"It's so nice that you're going with us! I can't _take_ another double-date with Jeniffer!" She led me to sit on the couch next to James.

"Hey," Kendall said, giving me an unsually sympathetic look.

"Hey!" I smiled. I looked at the clock: 8:45. James looked at it too.

"C'mon, it takes ten minutes to get there." We hopped into Kendall's car, and Jo and I got in the back.

"This'll be so cool! We'll make out with our boyfriends, and, maybe, after the movie we'll walk around town!"

"Yeah! That'll be fun! I mean, the walking around town part..." Jo laughed. We got there, but we didn't get any popcorn, just drinks. We're going to go get food afterwards. When we walked in, we found tons of weirdest thing was, a bunch af guys winked at me. James put his arm protectively around me, and kissed my cheek. I blushed. We got a seat in the back, and they started the movie. It was so boring. Watching the people say '_Let's kiss...again.'_ just made me uncomfortable. Also, all these couples were making out-including Jo and Kendall- which made me alot more uncomfortable. But, luckily, James looked at me and kissed me. Passionatley. With tounge. I put a hand on his cheek, and kissed him back. He's such a good kisser. This made the movie _so_ much better. He pulled away, desire in his eyes. He pushed a strand of my blond hair away from my face. Then the movie ended. We must've been kissing for a _long, long_ time. We threw away our trash, and pondered what to eat.

"I'm not very hungry," I said."But, it's up to you guys."

"How 'bout...Olive Garden?"Kendall said.

"I doubt Olive garden is open at ten." I said.

"Maybe, Chick-fil-a?" Everyone agreed on that, and we headed down to the food court. James had his arm around me, and I Put my head on his shoulder. We got our food and sat down.

"You guys got cozy." Jo said, she smiled. I blushed.

"Um, yeah..." I said. They finished their food, and we drove around town. Eventually, we drove back to the Palm Woods. James took me back to my appartment.

"I-I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I whispered. We kissed again. I went into my appartment, and slid down the door.

"I love you,too." I whispered.

**Okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what she looks like! She has blond hair, blue-green eyes, and tan skin. How'd you like it? Not enough drama? Want more? Keep reading! I cannot wait until the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Oh, and thanks to all the reviewers! Those really made my day!**


	3. You're not sorry

**Thanks for reading! This chapter is going to have A LOT OF DRAMA! Sorry for some spelling errors! My computer is being dumb! BTW, Im using alot of songs because they inspire me.**

I sat there, staring out my window. I was thinking about what is going on. First, Jeniffer is out of town for a couple more days. Second, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. Loving, caring, sensible, James. That night, when I said that I love him, I meant it. It also scares me. I fall in love too easily. But, how could you not fall in love with James? Surprisingly, not alot of people go out with him. I can see some slut-Jeniffer-making-out with him just for fun. But, I'm different. I fall in love, then get trampled on by them. That's why I've kept my distance from boys for three years. Yep, three years. When I was fourteen, I met a boy, and fell in love with him. Five months later, I go to his house to find him making-out with a cheerleader. The next year, I met a boy, Garret, and found him with my best friend, Erika. But, wait, there's more. The _next _year, the guy was abusive...I don't think I should tell you the rest of that. Moral of the story:I hate men. There are jerks like Jett. Then, there are sweethearts, like Carlos. James, I don't understand him. Maybe I should go talk to him. He said he'd be in the park...

I hurried up, got my bag, and headed out the door.

Who knows what he's doing? I got to the lobby,and was greeted by Bitters. I guess Bitters likes me, he doesn't yell at me...alot. I got to the park in a big hurry. Carlos was with Stephanie, Jo was with Kendall, and Camille was with Logan. They were all scattered across the park. I went over to Kendall.

"Hey, where's James?"

"I think he went over there." He jerked his thumb towards an alley.

I ran.

But, I shouldn't have.

I didn't know what was to come of myself after I saw this.

Then, I saw it.

James, leaving trails of kisses down an anonymous girl's neck. I could feel the anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked in disgust. James finally looked up, obviously surprised at what he saw.

I was even more surprised.

The girl he was kissing was my sister, he could say anything, I ran. Hiding my tears. Hiding the pain I've held inside for so many years. I heard James call after me, but I ran faster. I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to leave this Earth. I wanted a good relationship. I want someone I can trust. I looked back, to find all of my friends staring at me. Kendall, Jo, Carlos, and Stephanie ran after me. I guess Camille and Logan didn't see. Carlos caught up to me.

"What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear. He knew I didn't like drama outloud. He put his arm around me.

"Just, come here." I whispered back, choking a few times. I led him to my appartment, sat him down, and let out all the pain.

And it was a lot.

"I-I s-s-saw J-J-James. H-he was kissing my snotty little bitch of a sister."-I got back my regular voice, Carlos held me.-" And he's gonna try to-"

"Arianna?" I heard a familliar voice call. A lying voice. A voice of many betrayals. James Diamond's voice.

"Get the hell away from me." I said trying not to cry.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Damn, James, you think I'm gonna fall for that? Believe me, I've been through horrible relationships before. I know."

"Know what?" James asked.

"I damn know that you're lying. Just get away from me." I burried my face into Carlos's chest, on the verge of crying again.

"James, leave her alone." Carlos said.

"Don't tell me what to do, Garcia." That's when I got up, and opened the door.I

"As long as you're in this band with my _father_ the owner of your ass, he _will_ tell you what to do. Or, you can have my dad kick you out of the band. But, I wouldn't do that, asshole, your friends need you. But, you picked the wrong chick to play with, dickhead. And, there's _nothing_ I do better than revenge." I slammed the door in his face.

"You go, girl." Carlos joked.

"I hate you." I smiled.

"No, you don't, you love me. I'm sorry. I should've warned you about dating him." He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay." I said. "I need time on my own, anyway. But, I'm going to make some changes. Call me Rose."

"Okay, 'Rose'" We laughed.

"Thanks, make sure to tell Jo and all them, okay?"

"'Kay."

2 MONTHS LATER.

I am now the happiest girl in the world. Single, free of any drama, I couldn't be happier. But, all that happiness went away, when Carlos came in crying.

"Oh, my gosh! Carlos, what's wrong.?"

"I-I-I-"

"Here," I handed him a sheet of paper and a pen, "write on this." He wrote it down, then showed it to me. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Stephanie had broke up with him, over the phone, on her way to New York City.

"Carlos...I'm so sorry." I whispered, holding him tightly. He finally got his voice after a while.

"I'ts-it's fine. She was demanding anyway. Nothing like you." He whispered the last part.

"What do you mean?"

"You, are cool. You're not demanding, and you're just fun to be around...And, truth is, I kinda like you." He said, his beautiful, brown orbs staring into mine.

Then, he kissed me.

And, I kissed him back. There was something there. Just _something_. Something I didn't have with James, or Garret.

A spark.

Carlos gently pushed me down, until he was on top of me. I paused the kiss, though his lips were somewhat still on mine, both our mouths were open. Then, I heard someone come in. We kissed again, not knowing who it was, until we heard:

"Um, guys?" It was Kendall and Jo. They both had a confused look on thier faces.

"Yes," I said sitting up.

"Are we interupting something?" Jo asked.

"Maybe." Carlos said.

"We were...just about to play HALO..." I said.

"Mhm." Kendall said. I threw a pillow at him.

"Not to be rude, but what are you guys doing here?"

"We were missing you..."

"Aw, sorry guys! Wait, why are you guys missing me?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I miss my bestie!" Jo and I laughed.

"Wait, can we talk later? I need to ask Carlos here something."

"Yeah," She eyed us both. "Later." Then, she and Kendall left.

"So..." I said.

"So, what?" Carlos said looking nervous.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

"HALO?"

"You know me so well." We laughed, plugged in my Xbox and started to play. I beat him. I started laughing, and he started laughing.

"Hey," He said still laughing." wanna come over tonight? Mama Knight's not gonna be there, and everyone's playing truth or dare."

"I would love to."

"Cool. I have to get back to the appartment, but thanks." He smiled, kissed me on the cheek, and left. I fell back on the couch and sighed. Then, Jo came in.

"AH! Tell me, tell me tell-"

"FINE! What do you want to know?"

"What led to the kiss!"

"O-okay, it's kinda sad though. He told me Stephanie broke up with him over the phone, then said she was nothing like me."

"Go on!"

"Then, he said he kinda had a crush on me...then kissed me."

"AAHH! Oh, you don't know how happy I am! So, are you coming to Truth or Dare tonight?"

"Yep!"

"Well, you're going with your boyfriend!"

"I guess...but James'll be there...do you think that'll cause a problem?"

"Oh, hell, no! Just don't make eye contact!" I laughed.

...

I put on my black Green Day shirt, ripped jeans, and my converse. Jo came in so we could go to the party. I was greeted by Carlos, who gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. James saw it, and had a confused look on his face.

"Okay," Kendall yelled. "everyone, in the circle."I sat next to Jo and Camille.

"Rose, truth or dare?" James asked.

"Truth."

"Okay,who was your first crush?"

"Um, I don't remember his name, but it was in first grade. James, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

" 'Course, if you could date anyone in this room, who would it be?"

"Um...You..."

"Hmm."

"Kendall. Truth or dare?" Jo said really fast.

"Dare."

"Exchange clothing with the person on your right." Kendall looked at Carlos. They took off thier shirts, and I saw Carlos's abs. They aren't bad. Jo bit her lip staring at Kendall. I nudged her, and she blushed.

"Okay, Jo, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go into the bedroom with your boyfriend." He winked and they got up.

"Get some!" Camille and I yelled at the same time. Jo stuck her tongue out at us. We were too busy laughing though.

"Camille," Carlos said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go...Make-out with...James."

"Oh, hell,NO!" Logan yelled. I laughed.

"A dare's a dare!" Camille said. Then, she made-out with James.

"Rose, truth or dare?" Logan said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go sing a song about...James. With Camille as your back up dancer."

"Okay. Play the music." Then Jo and Kendall came out for the minnie concert.

You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
>I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely<br>Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
>'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions<p>

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<br>You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<p>

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
>I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through<br>So oh do you feel like the man now?  
>And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out<p>

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede<br>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me<p>

I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
>'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after<br>For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
>It was only just a game<br>(you had it all)

(And one day)  
>And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me<br>Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
>You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)<br>Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me 

James stared at me with wide eyes, everyone else clapped.

"So, did you get some?" I asked Jo, and she laughed.

"Yes. It felt nice."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" I said. She laughed

"I don't want to hear that, big brother!" Katie screamed from her bedroom. After a while, I got tired and kissed me onfront of everyone when I left. I felt good about it, though. Carlos is a sweetheart. I love him, he just doesn't know it. I couldn't get to sleep. I was thinking about him all night. Finally, I fell asleep. But, he crept into my dreams. Damn him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or any of the songs I use in this story just 'Rose'. Howd ya like it? Which couple do you like better? Carlos+Rose or James+Rose?**


	4. This is Really Happening

**I am so sorry for the REALLY bad grammar and spelling in the last one! Again, my computer is being stupid lol! If I try to put something in, it deletes the letter in the word infront of it, and it's just stupid Lol! Anyway, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

"Carlos, come out of the bathroom!" I said to the boy in my bathroom. He's sad because he saw a picture of James and I kissing from two months ago.

"I will never come out of this bathroom. Never!"

"That picture was taken two months ago! Anyway, if you're going to stay in there, you're going to have to smell the soaps I use, and the shampoo. Also, it's in _my _house. Say you're breaking up with me, say you never want to see me again, I'll still love you to death." Then, he came out of the bathroom.

"You love me?"The wide eyed boy asked.

"Y-yes, I love you Carlos. I mean every word of it." And, for the first time in our relationship, Carlos French-kissed me. You don't think someone like him would do that, would you?

"You don't know how much love comes out of me when I see you. You've crept into my dreams, and invaded my personal space when you aren't even near me. But, I love it. I-I love you." He pulled me in to kiss him.

"So, Prom is near, and I was wondering, would go with me?" He asked.

"Of course, I will go with you. I've always wanted to dance with you." We laughed. I didn't think I was going this year, but I was wrong. I'm going for the best night of my life.

...

"People excelling in math are as follows: Kendall Knight, Josephine Taylor, Rose Griffin, and Logan Mitchell." said. Apparently, the people majoring in math, are supposed to tutor other class-mates. "Kendall, you'll be tutoring Camille. Jo, Carlos. Rose, James. Logan, Jett." That's nice. I have to tutor a douche-bag. James winked at me. I scouled at him. After class, James caught up with me.

"Hey, beautiful, wanna tutor me now?"

"Don't call me that, and fine. Come to my place. Around...one-thirty."

"I won't be late." He got out some mouth spray, and left.

"I can't believe you're tutoring him." Carlos said, startling me.

"Neither can I." I said.

"Well, I'll see you later." He kissed me straight on my lips, and went towards Palm Woods park. Of course, it was 1:30 in no time, and I had a knock on my door.

"Beautiful." James said.

"Shutup. Sit at the dining room table. What do you want to start with?"

"A kiss." He had his disgusting half smile on his face.

"I could let you fail," his smile went away."so you better shutup."

"Okay, let's start with division."

" 'Kay. Divide this." I handed him a paper with five-hundred divided by twenty-five. That should be easy. Apparently, not. He had down fifteen. Wow.

"It's twenty."- I rolled my eyes-" I think you let your looks get the best of you."

"So, you think I'm handsome?"

"No-" But before I could go on with my lecture, he kissed me. When he finished invading my mouth, I sighed.

"I can punch. Hard. IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR FACE REARRANGED, I SUGGEST YOU STOP MAKING A MOVE ON ME! I have three older brothers who taught me how to fight, and I watch John Cena."

"Oh...sorry."

"Yeah. Let's divide...ten by two." He got that one.

"Okay, let's do double digits. twenty, bye ten." He didn't get that.

"Let me tell you something, I have dyslexia, and I'm excelling in math. You know why? 'Cause I work harder than_ anyone_ in that class. I'm not letting you fail, just 'cause you are lazy."

"I'm not lazy, I just don't need school. I-"

"Stop right there, you _do_ need this. Because, if you don't get atleast a C+ in all subjects, you're out. Gone. So you do need this."

"So, you wanna make-out?"

"That's it, wanna taste my fist? No? THEN, BYE." He hurried up and got out. I laid down on my couch, and turn the T.V. on to E!.

_"And, lastly, couple alert! Carlos Garcia and Jo Taylor have been spotted getting cozy-"_ I shut off the TV right away. I got out my phone, and called Carlos.

"Hello?" Jo answered.

"Hey, I was watching television, and they think you and Carlos are a couple."

"WHAT? Talk to carlos."

"Hello?"

"They think you and Jo are a couple!"

"Well, we're gonna change that. I'll call you when Jo's done, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He hung up, and I smiled. Saying that to him made me feel good.

...

Carlos had called me. He wants me to meet him in the park. He says it's a hotspot for papparazi. I got down there, and saw Carlos.

"Hey, cutie!" I yelled and ran into his arms. He kissed me, and we sat down. Then, we heard:

_snap_

_snap, snap _

_snap, snap, snap_

"Rose, is this a date?"

"Why, yes it is." I said.

"Has anyone told you you look like Dianna Agron from Glee?"

"Yes, I get that alot."

''That's all we need to know. Thank you." I chuckled darkly. Carlos gave me a confused look, shrugged, and sat me on his lap.

"Let's see what happens next." He said, bouncimg the leg I was sitting on.

...

_"News from cuoples: Carlos Garcia and Jo Taylor are not a couple, it's Carlos and Rose Garcia..."_ Gulianna Ransic's voice boomed from the TV. Carlos smiled, and so did I.

"I have something to tell you," I said. "James kissed me, while I was tutoring him, but I told him to get out." Carlos had a blank expression on his face.

"Okay, as long as you didn't kiss him, I'm fine."

"Ookay." I left, and I was left with my own thoughts. After a while, I went down into the lobby. I acidentally bumped into a boy with coffee cups.

"I am _so, so, so_ sorry. I-I'll buy you some more, I wasn't paying attention." The boy looked up, he was about seventeen. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and adorable dimples.

"S'okay, Love, you don't have to buy me another one. I'm Fabian, I'm kinda new here." The British boy said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Fabian. I'm Rose Griffin-" We shook hands-"Are you going to school here, too?"

"Yes, you're _the_ Rose Griffin?" this reminded me of James, but I didn't care.

"Yep!"

"You're very popular across the pond. Your songs come on alot! I'm also a very big fan."

"Thanks! Hey, I gotta get back to my house, but it was very nice meeting you!"

"Nice meeting you, too." Then, I went up to my house, terrified. I might like Fabian, but not as much as Carlos, right? Ugh, teens and thier feelings.

**SO! New character, maybe a new love! Also, I used Dyslexia for a reason. I wasn't using it to make fun of it. I just felt the need to apologize! Sorry!**


	5. Best Night of My Life

**Do you guys like Fabian? I'm NEED to know this. I wanna make Fabes a nd Rose real close! Some of you might get mad in this chapter!**

1MONTH BEFORE PROM

"I'm sorry." James said. He kissed me _again_.

"Sure. Look, PLEASE stop it! I swear..." Ugh.

"What was that?" Carlos asked from behind. He startled me, I almost fell.

"C-Carlos. I-I...That was..."

"Oh, so, you're cheating on me?"

"No!-" 

"You know what? We're done." And he left me heartbroken. The tears were running down my face faster and faster. And, I cracked.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! If you hadn't been so selfish, I would still have a boyfriend. BUT NO. You asshole! You got your wish. I'm not with Carlos anymore. Does that make you happy? Do you get _joy_ out of ruinning relationships? _You_ are the one who wouldn't get AWAY from me! I HATE YOU. I HATE YOUR SLIMEY DISGUSTING GUTS, JAMES DIAMOND, AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR UGLY FACE EVER AGAIN!" I slapped him in the face, covered my own face, and left. What I didn't notice was, Carlos was listening to everything I said. Luckily, Fabian came up to me.

"My God, c'mon, let's get you better." I'm glad I have Fabian. He's like Carlos when I dated James. He got me up to his appartment, got a rag, and cleaned my smeared mascara. After he was done, he said something that will stick with me forever:

"Love is like glass. It's better to leave them broken, then to try to fix them, and get hurt again. Trust me, I know." He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"So, I guess you're not going to Prom with Carlos."

"Nope. I'll just go with myself." I gave him a hug, and after a while, I left. I was sitting in my living-room, and Carlos knocked on the door. I went and opened the door.

"Carlos-"

"I'm sorry. Will you take me back? Will you go to Prom with me?"

"Um, Carlos, I-I'm not taking you back, I'm sorry to gave me some very influential advice, and I'm sticking to it. I'm really sorry." He backed away. He whispered:

"Sorry, yeah." And he left. James came in.

"So, you're not going to-"

"I'm going with myself." Then, I backed him out of my house.

THE DAY BEFORE PROM

I had my dress, shoes, and jewelry all picked out. I had a teal dress with a teal belt throught the middle, and it was knee length. I had black flats, and some gold jewelry. I really want this to be a great prom. If someone messes this up, I'm going to be mad. Then, a note slid under the door:

Hey, come up to my house.

-Fabian

I went up to his appartment and knocked on his door.

"It's open." He yelled. I came in. He smiled.

"I got your note. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I wanted you to see my tux!" He held up a suit with a white tie.

"Oh, it's perfect." I whispered. I gave him a hug."Do you have a date?"

"Nope."

"Oh..." We talked for a bit, and I had to go.

DAY OF PROM

"Nominees for Prom queen are as follows: Jo , Camille, Rose and Katie." The Jeniffers looked surprised. "Prom King nominees are: Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Fabian Edwards, and James Diamond." Fabian winked at me. I laughed. "You'll all meet here, then we'll walk to Prom together. Class is over. Get your prom smiles on!" Exclaimed. I gathered my books, and James caught up to me.

"Look," He sighed." I'm sorry. For everything. What I put you through, to what I did to you and Carlos's relationship. I shouldn't have done what I did. I really like you, rose, and it would be a tragedy if you didn't except my apologie."

"I-I except. I haven't been great to you either. I'm the one who should be sorry."-I chuckled darkly-"The names I made up about you."

"What-"

"Nothing."

"Would you do the honor of being my date to prom?" I pondered the idea. Eventually, I thought to decline the offer.

"I just want to go alone."

"Please, I will _never_ do that to you again. You don't know how sorry I am."

"Will you leave me alone?"

"Of course."He kissed me on the hand, and left.

"So, you're going to Prom with him?" Carlos came up to me and asked.

"No, he said he was real sorry for what he did to me. But, I still don't trust him."

"Okay, just wondering." And he left. I have to talk to Carlos. He seems down. I got my prom things on, and left my hair alone. Then, a note slipped under my door.

...

To my dearest Rose,

please meet me in the classroom at 8:10

Yours truly,

Your secret admirer...

P.S. I love you

"So romantic!" Jo exclaimed, as we talked in the classroom.

"And, mysterious..." I thought. James kept giving me nervous looks, but his date always turned him back and gave me a look. You know, the 'if you do anything to mess this up, you're gettin' it' kind of look. I didn't mind. I honestly don't care what other people think of me. came in the room.

"Okay, let's go!" She said enthusiasticly. We followed her to the pool area, where they had the pool covered with glass. Time passed fast, and before I knew it, it was 8:09. I ran to the classroom. At exactly eight ten, a figure appeared in the door. He had a white suit on...

James.

My heart raced. What was I going to say to him? I was right, it was James. He had his hands in his pocket, and he was lookig at the floor. He flipped his short hair, and came over to me.

"Hello. I take it you got the note."

"Yeah, sweet, but creepy. Considering the fact that I didn't know who it was from..." He looked at me anxiously, like he had unfinished business with me.

"Look, _Arianna_-" I winced at the name-" I love you. I never got over what I did to you. I don't want any other girl but you. I know what I did was cruel, but will you take me back? I understand _completely_ what I put you through, and I wanna makeup with you. For those first three months of just having you in my presence, I fell completely in love with you. Your eyes, your nose...your _lips_." Then, he kissed me. But, I didn't fight back. Hearing what he had to say to me, just made me fall in love with him again. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Don't be." And I kissed him again. "We better get back out there."

"Y-yeah." I put my head on his shoulder, and I saw a smile flicker across his face. When we went in, I saw the confused face of Jo, then she realized what had happened. She came over.

"Can I talk to Rose alone?"

"Yeah." He left, and Jo stared at me with wide eyes.

"Was that..."

"Yeah, he apologized to me and...kissed me." I blushed and smiled.

"Oh, does this mean your back together?"

"I-"

"The moment you've all been waiting for. Your 2011 Prom King is...James Diamond!" Ms. Jones said. "And your Prom Queen is...Rose Griffin!" I stood there, until Jo pushed me up. "Now, for thier first dance!" Then, Can't Help Falling in Love With you, by Elvis came on. I put my hands around his neck.

"You look amazing..." His eyes boared into mine. Then, he raised my chin and kissed me. I pul|ed away.

"Thank-thank you. You don't look bad yourself, but what will your date say? I mean, she gave me the death glare a while ago." It looked like James didn't care. I rested my head on his shoulder, and, for the first time in a long time, I felt loved by someone other than my mom or dad. I felt loved by James. I sighed, knowing Carlos and Fabian are going to question me. The song ended, and after a while, the prom ended.

And, it was the best night of my life.

**I am SO sorry I haven't been able to update! My internet was down, so I worked on this a little more. I got it done, and I'm working on the first chapter of a new story I'm making. It's alot different from this one, but it has James Romance in it. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! How'd you guys like the last chapter? Please review!**

"What was that last night?" Carlos asked as I went to class.

"He apologized, and it was really sweet. What do you care, anyway?"

"B-because, you said you didn't trust him! What in the world did he say?" Carlos had a disgusted look on his face. "What did he _do?_" I whipped around and snapped.

"Look, he said that he loved me, he was really sorry, and that he would never ever do that to me again. Happy?" I turned back around, went into class, and sat next to Jo.

"Okay, class, this is your last day of school. So, we're having a talent show, and _all_ of you are in it. No exceptions. Whatever song, scene, or whatever you have in your back pocket, will be preformed. Tomorrow." I know exactly what I'm going to sing. A song from one of the best musicals of all time in my opinion.

Wicked.

I'm going to sing Defying Gravity. I love that song, and Gustavo said I can sing it really well. I don't know what anybody else is going to sing, I don't really care. All I know is, I'm going to win.

...

"What are you going to sing?" I asked Jo. She said she was going to sing.

"I don't know. How 'bout you?"

"Defying Gravity."

"Are you sure? I mean, that's pretty intense."

"Jo, I'm pretty intense. I _want_ to win, and nothing's going to stop me." We stopped at the elevator. I pressed the up button, and we got in.

"Well, you have fun with that. I think I might sing...Don't Rain on My Parade."

"Are you sure? I mean, that's pretty intense." I said in a mocking voice. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, too bad. I'm doing it, 'cause I love Barbra Streisand!"

"Fine, then.-" I got to my floor-"I'll be practicing!"

"Okay, bye!" I got to my appartment.

"Hey!" I heard behind me. It was James.

"Watcha going to sing?"

"Defying Gravity." I opened my door and James came in with me.

"Well, the boys and I are going to do Big Time Rush are going to beat you."

"I doubt that."

"Well, you can't practice if we're kissing..." He was lost in thought.

"I already know all the words to it. But, I'm still practicing. So, not to be rude, but get out." I kissed him and he left.

...

It was time for me to go on. I was all set.I sat there, waiting for the act to stop so I could go on. They were done, and they called my name out. The piano started.

Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>of someone else's game<p>

Too late for second guessing  
>Too late to go back to sleep<br>It's time to trust my instincts  
>Close my eyes and leap<p>

It's time to try  
>defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>and you won't bring me down...

I'm through accepting limits  
>'cause someone says they're so<br>Some things I cannot change  
>But 'til I try I'll never know<p>

Too long I've been afraid of  
>Losing love I guess I've lost<br>Well if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost<p>

I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down...

I'd sooner buy  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down,  
>Bring me down<p>

Oh Oh Oh 

Everyone clapped. I got off the stage, and when I was completely clear of anyone in the croud seeing me, I fell into hugs.

"That was amazing!" Kendall said.

"It really was!" James exclaimed. Jo and Camille hugged me, and it was time to announce the winner.

"By a very large amount of votes, the winner is...We have a tie! It's Big Time Rush and Rose Griffin!" James started laughing, and we went out for celebritory smoothies.

"I actually won." James said. I laughed.

"You wish." I punched his shoulder.

"Ow." he rubbeed his shoulder.

"Exactly." And, after that, we went on with our lives. James and I went on strong, and Jo and Kendall got married. Camille and Logan went thier seperate ways. Five years after that same exact day, James and I were sitting in a coffe shop in New York City. He had glasses on, and was reading the newspaper. Which, was very unusual for James, since he hates his glasses and politics. I had skinny jeans on, and a blue blouse on. Half of my hair was pulled into a braid aound my head.

"Why are you wearing glasses and reading the newspaper?" James looked up from his cofee.

"I don't know, maybe because I want to be more like a husband.-" He knelt to the ground and my heart raced.-" Will you marry me?" He held out the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

"Y-yes!" I hugged him, and kissed him. "I love you!" I whispered. He slipped the ring on my finger, and I started to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I love you.-" I sighed.-"More than any boy I've ever dated. You're amazing." We walked down Time Square. We had to go back to California, and we told everyone the news. Carlos was excited for me. Jo and Camille were brides maids. After a couple of years, we had two kids, both girls, Isabella and Addison. I am lucky to have such an amazing family and group of friends. Crossing out all of the drama, I've had a pretty nice life.

**So, how'd you like the ending? I know, it's a short chapter, but I'm proud of it. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
